


Why can't I be you?

by Hermaline75



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Thor, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Capes and jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why can't I be you?

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw the fur scene (it finally happened!) and now I need a million fics based on it immediately so I did the only thing I could and wrote PWP. Unbeta'd so if you see a typo or anything please tell me.
> 
> Title from the song by The Cure (a very Loki song for me, especially now.)

Mjölnir flew to his hand, the power surging through his fingers and...

No.

People cheered as he walked by, his day of celebration finally here, wide smiles and...

No.

His cape billowed behind him, flowing out and fluttering like a river of red, the rich crimson...

Wait.

Loki stared at his ceiling for a while. Where had that come from? For a long time, he had indulged these fantasies, had play-acted them to himself. But they were nothing. Just a little envy. Just a little harmless distraction. Something a little different to replaying their sexual exploits in his head. He didn't really want the attention of so many fickle people, so many false friends. And he had his own cape, made in his own colour, which was just as good as Thor's.

Or was it? What if Thor's lot was better than his in even this?

The intrusive little thought refused to leave until he crept along to Thor's chambers, finding them unlocked as usual.

But he might have guessed that the garment he sought would not be there. Thor was probably wearing it, swishing about the palace as usual.

No, wait. There was one there.

Loki drew out the winter cape, twin to his own and both so infrequently used. It was seldom cold enough to warrant the layer of fur around the shoulders, so soft and warm.

Hmm. He couldn't tell if this was better than his or just the same, but it was a very fine cloak. The fur moved beneath his hands like water, the red so vibrant and rich.

He was wearing it before he knew what he was doing, inhaling a little hint of Thor that clung to it, turning to see how it moved, going to the mirror to see how it suited him.

Meeting Thor's confused face in the reflection.

"What are you doing?" he asked from the doorway, a little frown on his face.

"Nothing. Just playing at being you."

Thor chuckled, closing the door and approaching, running his hands over Loki's fur-clad shoulders before pulling his head gently to the side.

"Why would you want to do that?" he said against Loki's neck. "Intelligence becoming a burden? Skills too heavy to bear? You want to slow down to my level?"

Loki burned, hiding a scowl. Could he not tell? Did he not see? Didn't he know how much he had to envy, how much to be admired and wanted and coveted? How could he not know?

"Mmm," Loki said, pretending only a little. Thor did know how to kiss his neck after all. "Maybe it's because I want a turn at being the big brother."

Thor's fingers were already starting to wrestle with the clasps at his neck and chest, making a confused sound when Loki slapped them away.

"I'm keeping the cape on. And I'm going to fuck you in it."

Thor's eyes visibly darkened. Yes, typical. He would like the idea of having sex with himself.

"If you're me, does that mean I'm you?"

"Don't tease."

"Why not?" Thor said, smiling and backing away, undoing his own clothes. "You always do. Always make us both beg for it. Perhaps now I'll pay you in kind."

"You are impatient and rough and I will not hold back on either, brother."

"You love it when I'm rough. Besides, I'm not. I'm passionate. Now get over here and kiss me."

Loki smiled at him, all teeth.

"You're not giving the orders today. Get on the bed. Open yourself up. I want to see you ready and desperate, whimpering with need."

Naked now, Thor did as he was told, liberally sloshing oil over his fingers.

"I love it when you're needy," he said, voice thickening with desire along with his cock.

"I know. So that's how you'll be."

Thor groaned, breaching himself faster than Loki would have, pumping one and then two fingers deep inside. He thought he could rush things. He was wrong. Loki watched, his eyes never leaving Thor's opening even as he stripped off the rest of his clothes.

"Another," he demanded, making Thor laugh as he obediently slipped in a third finger.

"What's your favourite way to have me?" Thor asked. "Show me."

The cape felt heavenly rubbing against Loki's flesh as he crawled onto the bed beside his brother, leaning over his torso but careful not to touch him.

"I like it when you're right here," he growled. "And I don't know where you're going to strike. My neck maybe? My nipples, you know how sensitive they are. Perhaps you want to whisper into my ear how you love me and then bite to add some sting to the pleasure. Or maybe you want my lips. Want to drink the sounds I make for you."

He reached out to seize Thor's wrist, forcing him to be still and making him whine and buck trying to get his fingers back where he wanted them.

"Loki..."

"Ask. You always make me ask."

"I always make you confirm you want it. And I do."

"And what's that?" Loki asked, ignoring the way his heart had just throbbed.

"I want you to fuck me. Please. How you like to be fucked. Teach me."

Loki moved between his spread legs, running his hands up quivering thighs and pushing them further apart, just to see the muscles work and strain.

"Teach you? When all the techniques I use were yours first?"

Thor whined in frustration, but didn't dare move.

Loki's cock was dripping, leaking, so ready to be buried inside his brother. But he could wait a little longer.

"I like it when you look at me," he said quietly. "When your eyes are so full of desire. And then things you say to me."

"What things?"

"You say, 'Mmm, look at that. Such a sweet little hole. Mm, I could look at that all day if I didn't need to give you a good, hard fucking. Ready for me?'"

Thor nodded, biting his lip.

"And then you line up and you... Ah!"

He'd pushed in completely in one movement, so unlike his usual measured approach. Thor looked overwhelmed, mouth open around a moan, fingers scrabbling in the sheets in a gesture Loki knew well.

To be fair, Thor did always wait for him to adjust after the first thrust and so Loki waited, watching and listening as Thor's breathing became merely heavy instead of gasping.

And then he took hold of Thor's hips and started to _fuck..._

"Ah! Ah, ah, ah, Loki! Oh...fuck! Oh, fuck!"

"This is what it's like for... Mmm, for me, brother. Ah, is it any wonder that I'm... Ooh, you... Oh, that I'm insatiable?"

Thor had managed to grip the headboard of his own bed and was angling his hips, using his strength to make a hard fucking even harder.

"So good. So fucking good when you do this... Oh, fuck, Loki, there..."

He could tell he'd found the right spot from the way Thor's cock was spitting and eased off, ignoring the indignant whine.

"Now, now, Thor. I'm always more coherent than this. Come on, you're me. Do the things I do that you love. Teach me how to drive you wild."

"But it's hard..."

"Not as hard as your cock right now, and if you want me to do something about that..."

Thor pouted - an action Loki was going to assume was not part of the impression - and hooked his legs more tightly around Loki's waist.

"Please," he said. "Please, please, I need it. I need your cock. Please. I love you so much."

Loki's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he slammed forward, making Thor howl with delight.

"Ah, yeah, just like that. You make me feel so good."

"Only because your tight little hole is the best in the realm. I could fuck you all day."

"I'd let you. Kiss me."

Leaning forward, he could feel the sheer heat of Thor's cock between them, how desperate he was to come, and how he was waiting...

"Shall I make you spill?" Loki asked against his lips. "Or fill you up first?"

"Me first. I love the sounds you make after you come."

Loki sat back up, wrapping a hand around Thor's cock and starting to stroke.

"I love it when you jerk me off."

"I love it when you look at me..."

"And then you say, 'Come on, brother. Come for me.'"

"And then you... Oh, fuck!"

Loki grinned as Thor spilled all over his hand, so hot and plentiful, almost bringing his fingers to his own lips before remembering.

"I love cleaning up," he said, voice wrecked now, pressing his way into Thor's mouth.

"Mmmph," Thor said, trying to yank him closer while sucking his fingers.

"You love coming inside me?"

"Mm-hmph."

In truth, Loki was ready to explode. The clenching of Thor's body, the sight of him licking his own come from Loki's hand, the way he was moaning now with each thrust, just a little overstimulated, they all combined to make him climax just a few moments later, falling forward into Thor's waiting arms.

And instantly the magic was broken. Thor kissed his head, such a big-brother Thor-ish thing to do. He was himself again. They both were.

"I don't think you'd really like it, being me," Thor said thoughtfully, stroking Loki's hair. "And I don't think I'd be very good at being you. I think it's much better for us to be ourselves."

Loki fingered the red cape just a little and decided not to reply.

"I love you," Thor said.

And maybe that was it. Maybe that was why he wanted it.

Because maybe if he managed to become Thor, he might finally understand why that was a fact.

"I love you too," he murmured, letting Thor hold him close in blissful ignorance to the turmoil in his mind.

Yes. It must be nice to be Thor.


End file.
